The invention relates generally to a system and method for providing targeted messages to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for inserting, before and during wireless mobile communications, commercial information or advertisements that are targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service. In a preferred embodiment, the messages are chosen from a database of pre-selected commercial information or advertisements and are targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service on the basis of Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal. In an alternative embodiment, the commercial information or advertisements are further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber. In another alternative embodiment, the commercial information or advertisements are further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of Historical Response Data relating to the responses made to the targeted messages previously provided to the subscriber. In yet another alternative embodiment, the commercial information or advertisements are further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of Historical Response Data relating to the historical movement patterns of the subscriber.
Cellular/Personal Communications Service (C/PCS) and Global Mobile Personal Communications Service (GMPCS) provide audio, video and/or electronic data communications, including wireless mobile telephony service, wireless mobile data transmission service and wireless mobile global computer network (e.g., Internet(copyright)) service. Presently, the most common form of C/PCS is hand-held mobile radiotelephone service and the most common form of GMPCS is hand-held mobile satellite telephone service. To obtain these services, customers, referred to herein as xe2x80x9csubscribers,xe2x80x9d register with a particular service provider, referred to herein as an xe2x80x9coperator.xe2x80x9d Upon registration, the operator""s network is configured to acquire and route communications initiated or received by the subscriber""s personal wireless mobile phone or wireless mobile computer. The subscriber""s wireless mobile phone or wireless mobile computer is sometimes referred to in the art as a xe2x80x9cmobile station,xe2x80x9d and are collectively referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cwireless mobile terminal.xe2x80x9d The subscriber can then initiate and receive communications from any mobile location within the operator""s wireless network service area.
Typically, wireless mobile terminals are assigned a unique International Mobile Station Identifier (IMSI) or other similar identifying code or number, referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cSubscriber Identification Code.xe2x80x9d The Subscriber Identification Code is pre-programmed into the wireless mobile terminal to identify the subscriber and the subscriber account. Although there is no guarantee that a wireless mobile terminal will always be used by the subscriber of the account assigned the Subscriber Identification Code, typically the user will be the subscriber. Alternatively, the Subscriber Identification Code may be contained on a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), also referred to in the art as a xe2x80x9cSmart Card,xe2x80x9d which is inserted into the wireless mobile terminal prior to use. The SIM or Smart Card indicates that the user of the wireless mobile terminal is the subscriber of the account assigned the Subscriber Identification Code contained on the SIM or Smart Card, or that the user has been authorized by the subscriber to use the wireless mobile terminal.
Currently, C/PCS networks are significantly more expensive than traditional wire, referred to herein as xe2x80x9clandline,xe2x80x9d communication services. As demand for C/PCS continues to grow, service charges will almost certainly decrease due to an increase in the number of subscribers and an increase in the service capacity of the network. Nevertheless, the service charges associated with communications initiated or received by C/PCS subscribers will likely remain unaffordable for many individuals. As competition further reduces the cost of such services, price wars and an increasing level of bad debt (caused by widespread use of the C/PCS network by lower income subscribers) will progressively erode the operator""s profit margin. In view of the additional global service capacity that will be introduced over the next several years, it will be necessary in order for operators to remain profitable that market penetration and service utilization increase significantly. As a result of increased market penetration, a need will exist for a means of reducing subscriber service charges while maintaining operator profit margins.
The emergence of new GMPCS networks creates similar problems for the operators of such services. Due to the initial high cost of introducing and maintaining a GMPCS (including establishing a satellite system that provides global coverage), it will be necessary that GMPCS operators acquire a large number of subscribers over a relatively short period of time. Nevertheless, it is predicted that service charges for GMPCS subscribers will be even higher than service charges for C/PCS subscribers in order for operators to amortize the large up-front capital investments associated with such satellite systems. Consequently, GMPCS operators will intentionally target xe2x80x9chigh-endxe2x80x9d subscribers to minimize the occurrence of bad debt and to maintain acceptable profit margins. The number of subscribers that can afford such high-end services, however, is expected to be limited. Thus, strategies to increase affordability while maintaining operator profit margins will likely be required. Further, the emerging wireless mobile data services and wireless mobile global computer network services are expected to operate in a manner similar to wireless mobile telephony services, thereby creating lower overall mobile service price expectations among subscribers. As such, GMPCS operators will likely be required in the future to provide wireless mobile access to global computer networks. The service charges associated with these additional services will require GMPCS operators to offer even further cost saving incentives to subscribers.
It is thus apparent that a need exists for operators of wireless mobile communications services, and in particular for C/PCS and GMPCS operators, to acquire a large enough number of subscribers to generate sufficient operating revenue and sufficient profit margins to remain profitable. Operators can most easily accomplish this by reducing subscriber service charges while maintaining profit margins. It has been suggested that an effective means for operators to achieve this goal is to offer a pricing program in which sponsors subsidize the wireless mobile communications of subscribers to the service with commercial information or advertisements. The Applicant of the present invention has determined that operators can take advantage of the unique attributes of wireless mobile communications by providing messages that are targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the real-time, physical location of the wireless mobile terminal at the time of the wireless mobile communication, referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cwireless mobile locationxe2x80x9d of the terminal. The Applicant of the present invention has also determined that by utilizing the unique Subscriber Identification Code assigned to each wireless mobile terminal, operators can provide messages that are further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of predetermined data pertaining to the subscriber, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cSubscriber Profile Data.xe2x80x9d The Applicant of the present invention has also determined that operators can provide messages that are further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the responses made to the targeted messages previously provided to the subscriber, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cHistorical Response Data.xe2x80x9d In addition, the Applicant of the present invention has determined that by utilizing the Historical Response Data, operators can provide messages that are further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the historical movement patterns of the subscriber.
While it is known for operators to provide messages that are targeted to the subscribers of conventional landline communications services, the known systems and methods have inherent limitations. Most importantly, a landline communication is initiated or received by a terminal (e.g., handset or computer) transmitting or receiving from a fixed location. As previously mentioned, the term xe2x80x9cwireless mobile locationxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to mean the real-time, physical location of the wireless mobile terminal at the time that a wireless mobile communication is initiated or received. Accordingly, messages cannot be targeted to the subscriber of a landline communications service on the basis of the physical location of the subscriber when the call is initiated from or received at a location other than the fixed location of the terminal. In addition, today""s increasingly mobile society makes it far less likely that the user of a fixed location terminal is the subscriber of the landline communications service. Accordingly, it is significantly less certain that a message targeted to a subscriber of a landline communications service will actually be received by the subscriber of the service rather than by a caller who is merely using the fixed location terminal. As a result, it is less likely that a potential sponsor of the message, particularly if the message is an advertisement, will be willing to subsidize the landline communication. Even if the sponsor is willing to subsidize the landline communication, the sponsor is likely to attribute substantially less value to the effectiveness of the xe2x80x9cnon-targetedxe2x80x9d message.
It is also known to utilize the Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal of a wireless mobile communication to inform the subscriber of his or her real-time, physical location at the time that a call is initiated or received by the wireless mobile terminal. In other words, the subscriber to the service is provided with a message, and more precisely with data, about the geographical location of the wireless mobile terminal. The subscriber is not, as in the present invention, provided with a message, for example an advertisement, about business or service opportunities that is targeted to the subscriber based on the geographical location of the wireless mobile terminal. Thus far, none of the known systems and methods for informing a subscriber of his or her geographical location has been utilized to provide commercial information or advertisements to the subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal. Further, none of the known systems and methods for informing a subscriber of his or her geographical location has been utilized to subsidize the wireless mobile communications of the subscriber.
The invention is a system and method for providing targeted messages to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service. More particularly, the invention is a system and method for inserting commercial information or advertisements before and during C/PCS and GMPCS communications that are targeted to the subscriber of the service. In a preferred embodiment, the messages are chosen from a database of pre-selected commercial information or advertisements and are targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service on the basis of Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal. In an alternative embodiment, the messages are further targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service on the basis of predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber and stored in an electronic database. In another alternative embodiment, the messages are further targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service on the basis of Historical Response Data relating to the responses made to the targeted messages previously provided to the subscriber and stored in an electronic database. In yet another alternative embodiment, the messages are further targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service on the basis of Historical Response Data relating to the historical movement patterns of the subscriber and stored in an electronic database.
The targeted messages, which may include audio, video and/or electronic data, but which are preferably audio commercial information or advertisements, are pre-selected and stored in a conventional electronic data input, storage and retrieval device. The messages to be targeted to the subscriber are chosen from the pre-selected messages, in a manner to be described hereinafter, at the time that a wireless mobile communication is initiated or received by a wireless mobile terminal. As is well known to those skilled in the art, the wireless mobile communication comprises a call signal and Wireless Mobile Location Data that is included with the call signal. The Wireless Mobile Location Data identifies the real-time, physical location of the wireless mobile terminal at the time that the wireless mobile communication is initiated or received, referred to herein as the xe2x80x9cwireless mobile locationxe2x80x9d of the terminal. Accordingly, the messages can be targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service solely on the basis of the wireless mobile location of the terminal, and consequently, the geographical location of the subscriber.
Preferably, the wireless mobile communication further comprises a unique Subscriber Identification Code that is likewise included with the call signal. The Subscriber Identification Code is assigned to the subscriber""s wireless mobile terminal, or to a specific subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service using a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) or Smart Card which can be used in any wireless mobile terminal having the capability to accept a SIM or Smart Card, thereby allowing any such terminal to be identified with the subscriber associated with the SIM or Smart Card. The Subscriber Identification Code is used to identify predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber and stored in an electronic database. Preferably, the Subscriber Profile Data includes demographic and personal preference data pertaining to the subscriber that is collected from the subscriber at the time the subscriber registers with the operator of the wireless mobile communications service, stored in a conventional electronic data input, storage and retrieval device and updated at regular intervals.
For example, the demographic data typically includes standard demographic information such as age, gender, race and national origin, but may include any demographic information selected by the sponsors of the messages to be targeted to the subscriber. The personal preference data typically includes general information relating to the individual preferences of the subscriber such as preferred types of food and kinds of entertainment, as well as any hobbies or interests the subscriber may have. However, the personal preference data may include any personal preference information selected by the sponsors of the messages to be targeted to the subscriber. Whenever applicable, the predetermined Subscriber Profile Data may also include psychographic data obtained and selected in a similar manner. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the messages are further targeted to the subscriber identified by the Subscriber Identification Code on the basis of the Subscriber Profile Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
Preferably, the wireless mobile communication further comprises a Call Identification Code and Date and Time Data that are likewise included with the call signal. The Call Identification Code is assigned when a wireless mobile communication is initiated or received by the wireless mobile terminal to identify the wireless mobile communication relative to other wireless mobile communications occurring at or about the same time. The Date and Time Data determines and records the date and time of the wireless mobile communication. Together with the Wireless Mobile Location Data, the Call Identification Code and the Date and Time Data permit Historical Response Data relating to the wireless mobile communication to be compiled and stored in a conventional electronic data input, storage and retrieval device. The Historical Response Data records information about the responses made to the targeted messages previously provided to the subscriber as well as the wireless mobile location of the terminal at the time of the wireless mobile communication. Accordingly, the historical movement patterns of the subscriber can be determined from the Historical Response Data.
The Historical Response Data is acquired and updated continuously as the wireless communications service is utilized by the subscriber to determine the most recent responses to the targeted messages previously provided to the subscriber and the historical movement patterns of the subscriber. The Historical Response Data may, for example, be used to anticipate the type of message that the subscriber is likely to respond positively to in the future based on the subscriber""s previous responses to similar messages. The Historical Response Data may also be used to predict an area that the subscriber is likely to visit at a particular time, for example close to the lunch or dinner hour. In the latter example, the targeted message may be an advertisement for a restaurant in the area that serves a type of food preferred by the subscriber, as indicated by the Subscriber Profile Data. By assimilating the Wireless Mobile Location Data with the Subscriber Profile Data and/or the Historical Response Data, the invention permits messages, and in particular commercial information and advertisements, to be targeted to as broad or narrow a range of subscribers as desired by the sponsor of the message.
Further, the system and method of the invention permit the subscriber to interactively respond to a message provided to the subscriber, or to an inquiry for additional information from the operator of the service or from the sponsor of the message. Preferably, the operator queries the subscriber at the conclusion of a message, at the conclusion of a group of messages or at the conclusion of the wireless mobile communication, to select one of several options and then monitors the subscriber""s response to the query. For example, the subscriber could request the operator to insert another message into the wireless mobile communication, to forward an audio, video or electronic data copy of the previously provided message to an electronic message input, storage and retrieval database (e.g., voice mail, e-mail, facsimile, etc.), or to establish a direct telecommunications or other data link with a representative of the sponsor of the message, such as a telemarketer. The subscriber may respond to the operator""s query and the operator may fulfill the subscriber""s request immediately following a particular message, immediately following a group of messages or following the conclusion of the wireless mobile communication (e.g., in the form of a xe2x80x9ccall-backxe2x80x9d from a telemarketing representative).
A preferred embodiment of a system according to the invention is a wireless mobile telephony system for providing messages to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service that are targeted to the subscriber on the basis of wireless mobile location. The preferred embodiment of the system includes a wireless mobile terminal for initiating and receiving a wireless mobile communication comprising a call signal and Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal. The system further includes a Base Transceiver Station in radio frequency communication with the wireless mobile terminal and a Call Management System in communication with the Base Transceiver Station. Preferably, the Call Management System is in electrical communication with the Base Transceiver Station. However, the Call Management System may be in radio frequency communication with the Base Transceiver Station, as will be described. The wireless mobile terminal includes a first transceiver for transmitting and receiving the call signal to and from the Base Transceiver Station. Likewise, the Base Transceiver Station includes a second transceiver for transmitting and receiving the call signal to and from the wireless mobile terminal and to and from the Call Management System. The Call Management System includes an Ad Chooser Server for choosing the messages to be targeted to the subscriber, as will be described.
The preferred embodiment of the system further includes a first electronic data input, storage and retrieval device in electrical communication with the Ad Chooser Server of the Call Management System. The first electronic data input, storage and retrieval device includes means for inputting, storing and selectively retrieving pre-selected Ad Content Data, and for inputting, storing and selectively retrieving pre-selected Ad Target Data. The Ad Content Data consists of a plurality of pre-selected audio, video and/or electronic data messages, but preferably consists of pre-selected audio commercial information or advertisements. The Ad Target Data consists of predetermined criteria for choosing the messages to be provided to the subscriber. In the preferred embodiment, the Ad Chooser Server chooses the messages to be provided to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal of the wireless mobile communication.
In an alternative embodiment of the system of the invention, the wireless mobile terminal is assigned a unique Subscriber Identification Code for identifying the subscriber, as previously described. In addition, the Call Management System further includes a second electronic data input, storage and retrieval device in electrical communication with the Ad Chooser Server. The second electronic data input, storage and retrieval device inputs, stores and selectively retrieves the predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber corresponding to the unique Subscriber Identification Code. The Ad Chooser Server then chooses the messages to be provided to the subscriber on the basis of the predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
In another alternative embodiment of the system of the invention, the wireless mobile terminal is assigned a unique Subscriber Identification Code for identifying the subscriber, as previously described. In addition, the Call Management System further includes a third electronic data input, storage and retrieval device in electrical communication with the Ad Chooser Server. The third electronic data input, storage and retrieval device inputs, stores and selectively retrieves Historical Response Data relating to the responses made to the messages previously provided to the subscriber corresponding to the unique Subscriber Identification Code. The Ad Chooser Server then chooses the next message to be provided to the subscriber on the basis of the Historical Response Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
In yet another alternative embodiment of the system of the invention, the wireless mobile terminal is assigned a unique Subscriber Identification Code for identifying the subscriber, as previously described. In addition, the Call Management System further includes a third electronic data input, storage and retrieval device in electrical communication with the Ad Chooser Server. The third electronic data input, storage and retrieval device inputs, stores and selectively retrieves Historical Response Data relating to the historical movement patterns of the subscriber corresponding to the unique Subscriber Identification Code. The Ad Chooser Server then chooses the messages to be provided to the subscriber on the basis of the Historical Response Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
The wireless mobile telephony system of the invention may also include a Base Station Controller in electrical communication with the Base Transceiver Station and in communication with the Call Management System. Preferably, the Base Station Controller is in electrical communication with the Call Management System. However, the Base Station Controller may be in radio frequency communication with the Call Management System, as will be described. The Base Station Controller controls two or more Base Transceiver Stations as the subscriber moves from an area serviced by one Base Transceiver Station to an area serviced by another Base Transceiver Station. Regardless, the Ad Chooser Server of the Call Management System operates in the same manner to choose the messages to be targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data, or on the basis of the Subscriber Profile Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data, or on the basis of the Historical Response Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
The wireless mobile telephony system of the invention may also include a Mobile Switching Center in electrical communication with the Base Transceiver Station, either directly or through the Base Station Controller, or in communication with the Call Management System and a Local Landline Network. Preferably, the Mobile Switching Center is in electrical communication with the Call Management System and the Local Landline Network. However, the Mobile Switching Center may be in radio frequency communication with the Call Management System, as will be described. The Mobile Switching Center is utilized to acquire and route the wireless mobile communication comprising the call signal transmitted and received by the first transceiver and the second transceiver. Regardless, the Ad Chooser Server of the Call Management System operates in the same manner to choose the messages to be targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data, or on the basis of the Subscriber Profile Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data, or on the basis of the Historical Response Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
The Call Management System of the wireless mobile telephony system of the invention may also include a Voice Response Unit, or other known communication holding and audio message insertion technology, in electrical communication with the Ad Chooser Server. Preferably, the Voice Response Unit includes a plurality of ports, or any other known technology, that receive, hold (i.e., xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d) and direct or re-direct a wireless mobile communication to a desired destination. Preferably, the Voice Response Unit further includes a plurality of voice cards, or any other known technology (e.g., non-analog digital insertion), that insert audio messages into the parked wireless mobile communication. Thus, the Voice Response Unit receives, parks, inserts an audio message that is targeted to the subscriber of the wireless mobile communications service, and forwards the wireless mobile communication to the desired destination. In that regard, the Voice Response Unit acts a xe2x80x9csmart switchxe2x80x9d with communication parking and audio message insertion capability. Regardless, the Ad Chooser Server of the Call Management System operates in the same manner to choose the messages to be targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data, or on the basis of the Subscriber Profile Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data, or on the basis of the Historical Response Data in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data.
A preferred embodiment of a method according to the invention for providing a message to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of wireless mobile location includes at least the following steps. A first electronic database consisting of a plurality of pre-selected messages and predetermined criteria for choosing the messages to be provided to the subscriber is compiled. A wireless mobile terminal is then provided for initiating and receiving a wireless mobile communication comprising a call signal and Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal. The call signal (if required) and the Wireless Mobile Location Data are then extracted from the wireless mobile communication and provided to a Call Management System including an Ad Chooser Server for choosing the messages to be provided to the subscriber. The predetermined criteria of the first database is then utilized to choose a message from the plurality of pre-selected messages of the first database that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data. Finally, the message that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data is provided to the subscriber.
An alternative embodiment of the method of the invention includes at least the following additional steps. A unique Subscriber Identification Code for identifying the subscriber is assigned to the wireless mobile terminal and included with the call signal and the Wireless Mobile Location Data. In addition, a second electronic database consisting of predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber corresponding to the Subscriber Identification Code is compiled. The predetermined criteria of the first database and the unique Subscriber Identification Code are then utilized to choose a message from the plurality of pre-selected messages of the first database that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the predetermined Subscriber Profile Data of the second database in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data. Finally, the message that is further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the predetermined Subscriber Profile Data is provided to the subscriber.
Another alternative embodiment of the method of the invention includes at least the following additional steps. A unique Subscriber Identification Code for identifying the subscriber is assigned to the wireless mobile terminal and included with the call signal and the Wireless Mobile Location Data. In addition, a third electronic database of Historical Response Data relating to the responses made to the messages previously provided to the subscriber corresponding to the unique Subscriber Identification Code is compiled. The predetermined criteria of the first database and the unique Subscriber Identification Code are then utilized to choose a message from the plurality of pre-selected messages of the first database that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the historical responses of the third database in addition to the Wireless Mobile Location Data. Finally, the message that is further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Historical Response Data is provided to the subscriber.
Yet another alternative embodiment of the method of the invention includes at least the following additional steps. A unique Subscriber Identification Code for identifying the subscriber is assigned to the wireless mobile terminal and included with the call signal and the Wireless Mobile Location Data. In addition, a third electronic database of Historical Response Data relating to the responses made to the messages previously provided to the subscriber corresponding to the unique Subscriber Identification Code is compiled. The predetermined criteria of the first database and the unique Subscriber Identification Code are then utilized to choose a message from the plurality of pre-selected messages of the first database that is targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the historical movement patterns of the third database in addition to the tireless Mobile Location Data. Finally, the message that is further targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Historical Response Data is provided to the subscriber.
Finally, any of the preferred embodiments of the method of the invention described herein may include at least the following additional steps. Utilizing the call signal of the wireless mobile communication, the Call Management System queries the subscriber at the conclusion of a message, at the conclusion of a group of messages or at the conclusion of the wireless mobile communication, to select one of several options and monitors the subscriber""s response to the query. Preferably, the subscriber activates a specified key or button on the wireless mobile terminal to transmit the response to the Ad Chooser Server of the Call Management System for processing. However, the subscriber""s response may also take the form of a voice response (i.e., an audio signal) that is recognized by the system. Based on the subscriber""s response, the Call Management System may provide additional information relating to the previously provided message, insert another message into the wireless mobile communication, forward an audio, video or electronic data copy of the previously provided message to an electronic message input, storage and retrieval database (e.g., voice mail, e-mail, facsimile, etc.), or establish a direct telecommunications or other data link with a representative of the sponsor of the message, such as a telemarketer. The subscriber may respond to the operator""s query and the operator may fulfill the subscriber""s request immediately following a particular message, immediately following a group of messages or following the conclusion of the wireless mobile communication (e.g., in the form of a xe2x80x9ccall-back-xe2x80x9d from a telemarketer).
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide a system and method for targeting audio, video or electronic data messages, and in particular audio commercial information or advertisements, to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service.
A further, and more particular object of the invention is to provide a system and method for inserting commercial information or advertisements into a wireless mobile communication initiated or received by a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service that are targeted to the subscriber on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal.
A further, and still more particular object of the invention is to provide a system and method for subsidizing the cost of a wireless mobile communications service by inserting commercial information or advertisements before and during a wireless mobile communication that are targeted to the subscriber of the service on the basis of the wireless mobile location of the subscriber""s wireless mobile terminal.
A further, and still more particular object of the invention is to provide a system and method for subsidizing the cost of C/PCS and GMPCS by inserting commercial information or advertisements before and during a wireless mobile communication that are targeted to the subscriber of the service on the basis of the Wireless Mobile Location Data included with the call signal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for further targeting messages to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service on the basis of predetermined Subscriber Profile Data pertaining to the subscriber and stored in an electronic database.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for further targeting messages to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service on the basis of Historical Response Data relating to the responses made to the targeted messages previously provided to the subscriber and stored in an electronic database.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for further targeting messages to a subscriber of a wireless mobile communications service on the basis of Historical Response Data relating to the historical movement patterns of the subscriber and stored in an electronic database.
Yet another object of the invention is to permit subscribers of a wireless mobile communications service to interactively request and receive additional information relating to messages provided to the subscriber and to be connected to a telemarketing representative, or to respond to inquiries from the operator of the service or the sponsor of the message.